tales of the Pokehunter
by Shakalos123
Summary: Ash ketchum: pokemon trainer. Jaune Arc: hunter in training. what would happen if they became the same person? this story, that's what. join jaune, and his elite four as they venture into the world of remnant. look out world, the newest pokemon master has arrived. (i don't own pokemon, nor RWBY, just this story, some ocs, and some Fakemon i made.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. Here's chapter one of tales of the pokehunter. Some info before this…**

 **This will have all of ash's pokemon, and then some. I plan on trading 29 of all of ash's tauros (except the one he uses), and some fakemon I came up with, which will soon be up on my side tumbler blog called Tyoko-region.**

 **Jaune will not be the only trainer out there. My ocs, Sebastian, jet, Rose, kamui, and Dahlia will look after and train their own pokemon. This also means that everyone else won't know what they are except for them.**

 **TM/HMs can be taught to hunters/huntresses, but just like pokemon, only epecific ones will work, also, I'm removing the move limit of four known moves because of convenience.**

 **For those who'll want to know (and I know that there's someone out there), I came up with types for each character, but I'll only reveal 7 for now:**

 **Ruby (fairy/fighting)**

 **Weiss (ice/steel)**

 **Yang (fire/fighting)**

 **Blake (dark)**

 **Nora (electric/steel)**

 **Pyrrha (steel/psychic)**

 **Ren (ghost/psychic) [this will be hilarious later on, you'll see.]**

 **And with that. On with the story. I just hope you guys will like it.**

 **I don't own RWBY nor pokemon. Just this story, Ocs, and the fakemon.**

* * *

… _.chosen one… are you awake? Chosen one…_

I wake up in a daze, looking around, the first thing I saw was my partner Pikachu, who also woke up confused.

 _I see that you are awake, my chosen_. Said the voice.

"Who said that? Wait, chosen one… arceus?" I said.

 _Yes ash, it is i. we do not have enough time right now, so I'll keep this brief…_

 _"_ wait, what's going on? why am i here?" i said. now noticing the alpha pokemon in front of me.

 _chosen one, i have been requested of help from another world. one were demons without souls exist, and the apocalypse destroys humanity. i have chosen you for this task. will you accept?_

" well, yes, but can you explain a bit more? i have no idea what-" suddenly everything started to go into static.

 _NO! my apologies chosen one, but our time is nearly at its end. i have brought you all of your pokemon, and more, they're in your backpack. look for the ones known as Ozpin, and Summer rose... Hoopa will be our communication... DIALGA! PALKIA! hold up the field! i am sorry this is going by so fast chosen one... but remember... stay true to yourself... and save...the..._

* * *

i woke up with a cold sweat. looking around, i don't recognize anything in this room, however, that was pretty much the only bad news. on the table, i found my backpack, and pikachu, snuggling inside of it to hide himself as he slept. good, at least i remember him.

" brother, go back to sleep... it's too early for this..." i stop. turning around, i found a blonde haired girl, half glaring at me from under the sheets in a pink nightgown. i guess you could probably tell what happened next.

instead of waking up the whole neighborhood,(even though i wanted to scream so badly right now), i jumped out the bed i was in, grabbed the bag (making sure pikachu was still hidden of course), and ran into the bathroom.

at that time, pikachu woke up as soon as i slammed the door, and looked at the mirror, looking up, pikachu joined me while i stared at myself, or rather...

what i look like now.

my once deep black hair was now golden yellow, my black eyes were now a light blue, and i'm pretty sure i'm taller than this. the only thing i still had that i recognized were my bolt shaped birthmarks on my cheeks.

"pika?" pikachu poked my arm curiously.

"oh...oh my god... what happened?" i ask.

" i think i can answer that." a childish voice behind me said. whipping around faster than a pissed off noctowl, i came face to face with a tiny genie like creature... one i know all to well.

"HOOPA!?" i yelled.

" calm down, buddy. now i know you have a lot to talk about, but trust me, i can explain-"

"jaune? what's going on?" another voice was heard. all three of us turned to the girl at the door.

"um...i..." i stutter. as is things couldn't get any worse.

" answers. now. and don't try to play it off, i'm wide awake and i can still see them."

"okay, okay, but this'll take a while..." hoopa sighed.

* * *

meanwhile at the hall of origins, arceus was freaking the fuck out!

" PALKIA! DIALGA! i need that connection back up NOW!" he screamed. said two Pokemon, were currently charging their powers.

" arceus, calm down. you know as well as i do that merging powers like this while maintaining it is strenuous for them." a small, bipedal cat like Pokemon scolded.

" i...i know... my apologies to all of you..." arceus calmed down. good.

" besides, i had hoopa, and some other lesser legndaries hide in the backpack, so we don't have to worry about sending them seperately."

" then why hasn't he answered back yet?" arceus asked.

"he's most likely explaining everything to the best of his abilities to Ash as we speak."

* * *

"okay... so what you're trying to say is that my brother is now this chosen champion by some god that looks like a llama?" rose asked.

" don't put it like that. you make it sound dumb. and please don't disrespect lord Arceus ." hoopa replied.

"jaune, do you at least now my name?"she looks at jaune with pikachu (now fully awake) on his shoulder.

"... yeah, it's Rose... or was it 'pinky'?" jaune teased.

"well, at least you're still the Jaune i know."

"oh crud. i forgot to contact Arceus when i got here, hang on." hoopa pulled out one of his rings, and stretched it, forming a portal which then showed the alpha pokemon himself.

"lord arceus, this is hoopa reporting in."

 _hoopa... did the chosen one make it to the dimension safely?_

"yes lord arceus, but there were some... complications."

 _complications?_

"the chosen one's soul merged with another. here he goes by the name Jaune Arc. also... his sister, Rose Arc discovered us immediately since she was with him at the time."

 _...i see... may i speak to the chosen one?_

" of course. hey Ash, Arceus wants to talk to you."

"so my name was ash before? oh well... hello?" coming face to face with the alpha pokemon himself, his first thought was _"oh god he really does look like a llama."_

 _chosen one...once again i apologize for this. now that we have a safe connection, i can speak about your mission normally._

"okay?" he said, scratching pikachu's chin.

 _there is a dark entity, her name is called Salem. she calls herself the goddess of darkness, and for a good reason. i heard that she has no soul, and controls a legion of dark, soulless beings called Grimm. they take many forms, and they mostly kill for sport. here in this dimension, there are two types of races here. the normal humans, and the faunus; humans with animal traits and features. for many generations, these two races suffered from this threat._

"mhmm... wait what about pokemon?" jaune asked.

"is that what they're called?" rose piped in. her answer was a nod from hoopa.

 _there are no pokemon in this dimension, however, the humans and faunus awaken their souls, and utilize aura the same way lucario can. they've even created unique abilities out of their auras they call "semblances". they are powerful techniques used by the current defenders of this world: the hunters and huntresses. their job is to destroy the Grimm and keep the peace, but recently their efforts are getting more fruitless, since Salem has a plan._

"plan? what plan, and what do i have to do about it?" i can't help but interrupt. this is going by a bit too fast.

 _i do not know much, but i have been told that she has a few underlings who are the keys to this plan of hers. this is where you come in chosen one. the first step is to confront a man named ozpin. he can tell you more about it than i can. within your backpack will be a case with all of your Pokemon in there, even the ones who wished to return to you, alongside a few others i personally created and captured for you. healing items, the recipes to make the healing items, and a personal set of hand made tutor plates. i think the humans here refer to them as "Technical machines". afterwards i want you to find and stop the one named roman torchwick. he is one of the lesser lackeys Salem possesses._

" meet this ozpin guy, then stop this roman torchwick guy... got it." jaune said.

"and i'll help!" rose added.

"but-"

"i don't wanna hear it. you had me to listen to that and then _**expect** _me to let you to get into something that'll possibly lead you to the slaughterhouse? no way! i'm helping whether you like it or not."

 _that is fine, i only ask that you keep it a secret from everyone; we don't want you found out and have Salem create counter measures just for you. if you do plan on telling, just make sure it's few, trustworthy, and keep your inner circle small._

"if what you're saying is true, then where do we even start?" i said.

 _in the front pocket of your backpack, I've picked a recommended team for you. train your pokemon, chosen one... we'll meet again soon._

and with that, the connection went off. looking at my backpack, then to pikachu, and finally to Rose and Hoopa, i sighed and unzipped the only front pocket of my pack. as he said, there were 7 pokeballs inside, all waiting for me to release my comrades.

"should we..."

"don't worry, everyone else here sleeps like a brick. as long as we don't make too much of a fuss, then we're good." oh thank god that this family has heavy sleepers.

okay then, let's see what's inside.

* * *

out in the large courtyard, me, pikachu, hoopa, and rose sat on the balcony, gazing at the starry night sky in bliss. welp, let's get this over with; who's first?

"come on out, pokemon nuber 1!" i threw the first pokeball, and out came a bright blue light. when the light dimmed, it revealed to me a very familiar looking orange lizard.

"CHARIZARD! i missed you buddy!" i'm so glad that i got to see him again. a low growl of satisfaction was my answer.

"jj, did you just pull out a giant orange dragon?!" oh right, rose didn't know them. if charizard's here, then who else is in my "a team"

"pokemons 2-4, i choose you!" the same blue light, different forms. the second pokemon was a giant green lizard with a stalk of grass in his hair and a tree for a tail. the third was a brown, red, white, and gold monkey with his head on fire. and the last one was a tall dark blue frog with a pink scarf like tongue.

"Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja! nice!" i'm getting more and more pumped for this. and each one embraced me in a hug.

"pokemon 5 and 6, you're next!" two more pokemon popped out. the first one was a giant multicolored pidgeon, and the other was a baby black and blue jackal pup.

"pidgeot! i missed you girl. i... i thought i'd never see you again..." pidgeot cooed and gave me a feathery hug as well.

 _"she says that she misses you too"_ the pup told him.

"...riolu? why would- wait, are you the same one that-"

 _"yep! i'm the one that knows aura sphere. after i was told that you was chosen to come here, i made it my sole purpose to help you like you did me!"_

"SO CUTE!" welp, riolu just became my sister's new teddy bear.

 _"help... me..."_

"sis, he can't breathe." i don't want to hold a funeral for being hugged to death.

"oh, ...sorry."

time for the last one. what if it's noivern, or snivy, or gible, or even bulbasaur.

"number seven, i choose you!" one last light of the night, and i have no idea what this is. it look like a little girl, slightly taller than pikachu, but mostly everything is covered in a red... cloak?

"that's one of the special pokemon lord Arceus made just for you! her name is Hoodinja, and she's a fairy/fighting type." Hoopa said. so arceus made me little red riding hood? i can understand the fairy type, but why fighting?

"..." the new member Hoodinja revealed her cloak to show a ninja looking body similar to that of greninja's. huh, so she's a ninja two... interesting.

i stand on on the edge of the balcony, the seven pokemon staring at attention."well then guys, listen up! we have another fate of the world mission on our hands! sure this is a new field, and we don't know what's out there, but who or whatever threatens this world, we'll be ready to thwart their plans! we're gonna train like never before!" they all cheered.

"we will be the best!" i said. another cheer.

"and we will thrive! We will survive! we will WIN!" cue the roars and cries of excitement.

" FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" a female voice screamed outside.

" Sorry!" i yelled. both me and my sister giggled.

"so mister chosen one, what are you going to do now?" rose asked me.

" first; i need an elite four. second train, and third find ozpin. that's a good start." arceus gave me a mission, sure, but if a world is at stake, and innocent lives are threatened, then it just got personal.

watch out "Salem", this world's Pokemon Master is coming for you.

* * *

 **and... scene!**

 **that's the prologue for you guys. next chapter will be taking place in season one ep.1, where jaune heads towards beacon.**

 **comment whether or not i should have teams RWBY and JNPR their own pokemon.**

 **until then, see ya readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers.**

 **Welcome to tales of the pokehunter.**

 **I'm sorry for the major time skip, but it's better than spending years filling it all in. this chapter will take place in season 1, a few days right after teams RWBY and JNPR formed.**

 **For fun's sake, I tweaked the sized of some of the pokemon a little bit, and nobody knows about the pokemon until now (this chapter)**

 **Feel free to give constructive criticism, i need it a lot!**

 **So without further delay… let's get this done!**

 **I don't own RWBY, nor pokemon. If I did, then I'd say "fuck the four move limit!"**

* * *

It's been two days since i was announced leader of my own team, and I've got to say...

It's really weird.

Don't get me wrong, I'm used to being a leader, but with POKEMON. Leading a group of humans however, is entirely different. Let me tell you what i think about them so far.

First off is my partner Pyrrha Nikos. So far i couldn't see many flaws with her. She's strong, smart, beautiful... wait i'm getting off track. The only problem i see with her is that she can get really competitive and serious really quickly. i can guess that her typing is... steel/psychic. i saw how she can control metal; she threw a spear at me from a long distance, you can't just do that without impaling flesh otherwise..

Next is Lie Ren. My thought of him... he's like a human version of Sceptile; the strong silent type. At least i can get a decent conversation with Greninja instead of nods and raspberries. With him, it's ghost/psychic. And i am eternally thankful that he can keep this next one on track.

Nora Valkyrie, oh boy... where do i begin? i guess in the best way to describe her would be... Primeape on a sugar high with a jolly nature. Just to be safe, i put her as an electric/steel. i feel like there's a shocking aspect I'm missing, but I'll look for that later.

Then there's team RWBY, the girls next door. i still can't believe the _Fifteen_ year old of all people became leader. Well, i guess i shouldn't complain. i might as well analyze them too.

First off, Ruby Rose, my first friend. This red riding hood is... the complete opposite of my Pokémon Hoodinja. She's fast, quirky, and quite cheerful despite her being two years younger than everyone else. As for her typing, I'll give her Hoodinja's Fairy/fighting type.

Weiss Schnee, the prim and proper princess of the group, apparently, I'm not the only one peeved by her presence, and that's saying something; the black themed girl's in the same boat too. a steel/ice type, there's a fire joke in there somewhere, but that's below me.

Yang Xiao-Long, the pun loving brawler of the team. She can get really mad in an instant, and i don't plan on fighting her until i can get both endure and counter learned. i can't decide on whether i should put her as a fire/fighting, or fire/dragon.

Lastly, Blake belladonna, the "Ren" of the group. She's like the female version of Ren, but she thinks she's being clever by hiding her ears in that bow of hers. Sorry, Blake, but I've done that many times before, thank you Dawn and May for beauty contest tips. She's the only pure dark type of the team.

Currently, I've got nothing to do. Classes just ended and tomorrow's Friday, so I'll have to wait until then to meet my Pokémon. Thankfully, Nora dragged Ren to get dinner, and Pyrrha's in the shower, so i can glare at the snooping yellow turd eating ketchup packets on the desk all i want without worry. for now.

 ** _SLAM!_**

"HELLO! FEARLESS LEADER!" oh did i mention that the desk was right next to the door?

"Please stop screaming." I said. I can't wait until Friday.

"You and me both." huh? Did she just...

"What?"

"You said that out loud." Ren said, popping up behind Nora.

"Oh... well, it's true."

"And what's happening on Friday?" Pyrrha asked. Out of nowhere, wrapped in only a towel... DAMN YOU HORMONES!

"i-i... um- h-huh?"

"What? What's... oh..." looking down, Pyrrha finally got why I was gaping like a dying Magikarp. Blushing up a storm, Pyrrha rushed back into the bathroom, hiding behind the door.

"Um... I'll go get dinner now."

"We've already brought dinner."

"Uh... I'll go to the bathroom..." i walk towards the door, instantly regretting it because i just forgot who ran back in seconds ago.

"AAAHHH!"

"I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" and like that, I bolted out the door _(shut up)_. Confusing everyone, thankfully, they were too confused to notice the yellow blur following after me.

* * *

Stopping at... whatever the hell I'm at, i looked around and saw a cliff. Walking towards it, i nearly jumped off when a small furry thing latched onto my head.

"PIKA!" oh, never mind, it's just Pikachu.

"i know bud, you're excited to get some action, but we have to be cautious." I reassured him.

"Pikachu Ka!"

"My moves? Hang on let me check..." i pulled out my scroll, and tapped on a hidden app I've created. It showed a blue screen with many tabs, and i pressed the one labeled as 'learn'

 ** _TM/HM:_**

 _Cut: 90% finished._

 _Mimic: 90% finished._

 _Bide: 92% finished._

 _Attract: 87% finished._

 _Endure: 85% finished._

 _Fly: 69% finished._

 _Protect: 65% finished._

 _Thief: 60% finished._

 _False swipe: 58% finished._

 _Refresh: 50% finished._

"Everything seems to be alright. Why?"

"Pi Pikapi. Chu pika pi."

"i know that you want to be there for me always, but remember what Arceus said. This Salem woman has Lesser Lackeys, i don't want to take chances." i look around, worried that there might be people watching.

"pika..."

"How about this, I'll check to make sure that nobody has a dark evil aura. if there's none, then I'll let you out, but only in a small crowd."

"Ka!" he said, rubbing his head on my face. Alright let's find out whose got evil in them.

i totally didn't ignore the creeping suspicion i felt. And i certainly did see the unknown figure hiding in the bushes... oh fine, I'll stop lying.

* * *

(Hall of Origins)

The entire court, excluding some of the legendaries that already left with Ash, huddled together in the main chamber. Arceus at the highest throne, and the others sitting, hovering, or standing near theirs.

"Order! ORDER!" he said. The rest of them were acting like retarded headless chickens. One by one, everyone calmed down.

"Now then, as i was saying, i have a few Announcements to make. First off, i have chosen my Squires, everyone, meet professors Sakura and Bonsai, their daughter Lucille, and my newly adopted son, Kuroshiro." if they were noisy before, then they went apeshit now. Everyone screamed and cheered, while some were complaining (guess who).

The first two were like the other professors, the cream skinned female having hip length, pink hair, a long white lab coat and had black glasses, while the taller brown skinned male with a twisted black hairstyle, onyx black lab coat, and white lined glasses. the little girl had a mix between pink and black hair, and wore a purple dress with stars, and red ballet slippers, and the last one, a boy in his late teens, having black spiky hair, purple glasses revealing twin irises of yellow and purple, a red jacket over a black T shirt with stars everywhere, purple cargo-pants with baggy pockets, and black loafers.

"Lord Arceus, I get the squires, but a SON!?" yelled Cobalion.

"I don't see the point there Coby." Celebi retorted.

"Well, after the chosen one left, I felt... rather lonely. But then i found this peculiar predicament recently arrived earlier... wait" Arceus deadpanned. "We're getting off subject."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" bellowed Thunderus.

"The second Announcement are the new additions to the court, meet Amaterisun, Limboiden, and Charmaidzen." the three mentioned Pokémon stepped forward.

The first one was a large, elegant, silver fox, each of its nine tails glowing a radiant white flame, resonating with the rainbow themed markings along its slender body and face.

The second one looked like a cross between a panther, and a queen, easily half the size of Zekrom. The body itself is composes of mostly a long, blackish purple ball gown, the only thing visibly from the body are the feet, the cat like hands, and the long, black tail with a diamond shaped tip. the head looks like a blank cat mask covered by a long mane of black hair with large black cat ears.

The third and final one was a smaller version of the last one. The difference was that this was a cross between a princess and a ladybug. The long ball gown was Red with various black spots instead, and instead of a cat mask, its face is similar to that of a females face with short curly white hair. Long antennae, and large ladybug wings emerged from its head and back respectively.

"Hello there..." the ladybug themed Pokémon greeted.

"hey." the cat queen deadpanned.

"greetings." the fox bowed.

Most of the other legendaries greeted them, but some didn't, most noticeably a certain sun lion, and steel deer.

"OOOHHH! Sol and Coby has a crush!" Mew screamed. Some of the other legendaries looked at the flying cat, then at the other two, grins of mischief forming on their faces.

"w-what!? No I-I don't!" Solgaleo retorted.

"WHAT!?" Cobalion boomed.

"Am I interrupting something?" a new voice questioned.

"Oh thank me." Arceus sighed. "You're late."

"Sorry old friend, it was Hell getting here. You've got a... weird problem in ultra-space, by the way."

"Don't mind them. They don't bother anyone unless they are provoked. Now then..." Arceus fake coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "we can get to the main reason of this meeting. First, we should address our guest."

"Oh please, Arceus, no need for formalities." the man waved off. All the legendaries gazed at him, providing all the attention to him.

"Just call me Monty."

* * *

That feeling i felt before, yeah it barely left.

Friday came around, and most of the classes weren't too bad. (NORA). All that's left to do is get past this last class for today.

The combat class.

Where people...spar...and stuff.

Yeah I'm screwed.

"Our first match of the day would be the leaders of teams JNPR, and CRDL against each other." the combat instructor, who looks weirdly similar to Cynthia, announced. Oh boy! Lord Arceus forgive me.

On my way to my locker, i found out a little friend has visited me. Turning around, i came face to face with a ring, not just any ring, but Hoopa holding the ring. And the image I'm seeing has me thinking _'can he hear prayers in other worlds?'_

 _Chosen one... greetings._

"Hello, Arceus. What brings you here?"

 _Nothing much, i was just wondering what Pokémon you planned on using_

"Using? For what, Arceus?" this is starting to sound suspicious...

 _For your very first sparring match of course._ AND there it is!

"w-what? But Lord Arceus what about the... mission?" i whispered.

 _You don't have to worry about her lackeys for a while. From what my information tells me, they won't play a big part until later on in the year._

Oh thank god.

 _However..._

Oh god why!?

 _This doesn't mean you can get reckless, keep most of your Pokémon a secret, and use as few Pokémon as you can._

"Y-yes lord Arceus"

 _Good... so which pokemon shall you use?_ Is it just me, or do I hear a faint tone of excitement in their voice?

"Um... Pikachu, my lord."

 _i see... thank you for your time, chosen one. Until we meet again..._ and with that, the ring disappeared.

"i wonder what that was about?" I asked, pondering on what just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ash has chosen Pikachu!" Arceus yelled.

"Aw Crap!" Thunderous, Raiku, and several other legendaries cried out.

"Yeah! Pay up" Celebi, Zekrom, Dialga and Lunala said, getting a lot of pokepuffs, and berries.

"... i can't believe you lot bet against his very first Pokémon." Monty said.

* * *

"Well, Pikachu... i guess it's our time to shine!" i said as i took my sword and shield. i didn't need the armor.

"PIKA!" he yelled in excitement.

* * *

"Mr. Arc?" the Cynthia look alike asked.

"Yes, Ms. Cynthia?" crap. Slip of the tongue.

Opting to ignore what i said, she pointed to Pikachu.

"What, pray tell, is THAT on your shoulder?"

"And additional... _weapon_ I've brought." i don't like calling my friends weapons, i leaves a foul taste in my mouth.

"Yeah, a weapon that you talk to." the giant male across from me taunted.

"So you were that suspicious stalker following me? Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

"...WHAT!?" he screamed in fury. Most of the class was laughing at my insult towards him.

"ENOUGH!" Cynthia silenced everyone with one of those death glare thingies i keep hearing about.

"I'll allow it this time, but i better see results or else, your… weapon gets sent back, now class, the standard tournament rules apply; knock your opponent's aura down to red to claim victory. And... Begin!"

"Jumping back until i make it to the edge i started with my command.

"Pikachu! Double team, the quick attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off my shoulders, then in nearly and instant, about fifty Pikachu were on the arena astonishing everyone. Then one by one, each Pikachu rammed into Cardin with the speed of a bullet, crashing into him before disappearing.

"Thunder wave! Then charge up with charge!" sending a weak electric shock, one of Cardin's legs was paralyzed, as well as his left arm.

"What the hell!?"

Pikachu was then sucking up the electricity of the other Pikachu until one was left, glowing a large yellow veil of aura with powerful lightning surging around him.

"You little Rat!" Cardin said, running, or rather, limping towards the yellow mouse.

"Hey Chicken! CATCH!" i yelled. When he turned towards, me, his expression changed from anger to horror when he found me swinging a giant sword made of aura at his back.

 **CRASH!**

" AAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" it connected, and both me and Pikachu slowly walked away from the smoke filled crater.

"Well, that was short."

"Damn ***cough*** you ARC!" said the somehow still conscious male glaring at both of us. He looked to be worse for wear, with his left arm singed and twisted, faint smoke coming out of his scorched back, blood everywhere. i took a glance at the board where our aura meters were present.

 ** _Jaune Arc: 97%_**

 ** _Cardin Winchester: 36%_**

Holy crap! Just two attacks, and he's almost down?! Well, i guess I'll have to put him out of his misery.

"Pikachu." i said, alerting everyone, who was too shocked to say anything.

"Use your **_weakest_** thunderbolt, and end this please." i said. This got some whispers.

 _'Weakest?'_

 _'Well, Cardin's dead.'_

 _'What the fuck is that thing?!'_

"pika... **CHUUUUUUUUU**!" a large bolt of lightning erupted from the yellow mouse, and snaked its way towards the now horror struck Cardin. Sensing his imminent demise, he did the one thing he knew how to do in this situation... screeching like a wuss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Oh god the smoke is everywhere. Finally, after a few seconds the smoke dissipated, leaving the closest representation of a corpse lying on the ground, twitching slightly, and charred to the bone.

"... Ugh.. everything... hurts..." HOLY SHIT! HE"S STILL ALIVE?!

"are you... alright?" i asked.

"this match is officially over. Somebody get Mr Winchester to the Medical ward now!" the Cynthia clone screeched. three other males, presumably the rest of the corpse's team picked him off and ran out the door with him.

"Pikachu... that **was** your weakest thunderbolt right?" i slowly asked. i got a faint nod as an answer.

"oh man... we're in trouble aren't we?"

"Mr. Arc... Ozpin's office, NOW! and take your... Weapon with you." Cynthia said, giving me one of those "death glares" of hers.

"y-yes Ms. Cynthia."

"it's Goodwitch."

"sorry." i slowly walked out of the room, everyone was to shocked to even turn their heads, but the second i saw my team and Team RWBY, i knew one thing.

i had a Lot of explaining to do...

* * *

 **and done!**

 **brief update:**

 **Cardin: steel/flying**

 **Goodwitch: psychic**

 **and for the new characters, and legendaries, that's linked to another fic that'll come out soon**

 **so look forward to Pokemon: Charm and Curse, coming soon.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokehunter chapter 3 everybody!**

 **Hope you all like it, and leave a review if you do! Ps. I'm not capitalizing every single "I" in in here because I'm lazy and that's just too much with what I've already been doing.**

 **i don't own Rwby nor Pokémon, if i did, then ash would've won at least one league... oh wait, the orange islands... never mind.**

* * *

 _(Jaune's POV)_

Staring at the door to the headmaster's office, my mind ran a million thoughts at once. Were we in trouble? What if i was found out? What if they took Pikachu away from me? i shook my head at that last thought. They'll have to go through me if they want my friend!

Hesitantly, i barely touched the door when it slid wide open. Bringing me face to face with the old man himself. Wait... oh, he's middle aged, he just have really grey hair, almost silver.

"Mr. Arc... I've been expecting you." he said. That gave both me and Pikachu shivers down our backs.

"y-you have, p-professor?" i stuttered.

"Indeed. Now then, come on in. we have much to talk about." he gestured towards his desk and the both of us went inside.

* * *

 _(3rd POV)_

"i have good news, and somewhat bad news." said one of the medical staff at the med bay. Professor Goodwitch, along with teams RWBY, NPR, and RDL gazed at the lanky man, gaining their attention.

"The good news is that Mr. Winchester will be perfectly fine. He just needs a week's worth of rest to recuperate. The bad news, however..."

"Well?" Professor Goodwitch added on.

"i highly suggest that he stays away from combat for an estimate of 2 months, as well as avoid the one who caused it to avoid further damage." he answered, everyone else were wide eyed at this statement. "With how much voltage shocking his body, it was a miracle that he didn't slip into a coma, or worse. Thankfully, his aura, or what's left of it, took most of the damage, however this left a rather peculiar predicament."

"Predicament?" Ruby asked.

"Somehow, his aura couldn't fully register the attacks at all: whatever it was, it wasn't dust nor a semblance."

"Impossible!" indignantly shouted Weiss. "With what we've seen, that amount of damage could've only be done with **both** a semblance and lightning dust!"

"That would be the case, Ms. Schnee, but this energy from what we've managed to find is completely foreign to what we're common with."

"..."

"As i was saying, this somehow bypassed and even temporarily nullified his aura, hence why he should avoid battling, and this attacker until we find more about this strange anomaly."

"Wait a minute, you're saying that the lightning bolt was not only an unknown power, but it can somewhat ignore aura?" Nora piped in.

"Not ignore, but counters. Whatever it was, it required a lot of aura to even protect against the attack, let alone counter it."

"i see... well then, we'll be off doctor." and with that, all but team RDL left the med bay. Everyone filled with many questions begging to be answered. Above all of them was the most obvious one of course...

* * *

"What exactly, is your little friend on your shoulder? And don't try to fool me Mr. Arc, I can tell that you don't want to call it a 'weapon' again." Ozpin bluntly asked. This startled both Jaune and Pikachu.

"Um... Sir. Well t-the thing i-is... Pikachu is a-a."

 _Pokémon_ a mysterious third voice finished, everyone turned to the resident tiny genie holing a ring which had the image of Arceus on the other side.

 _"How the fuck is Hoopa even doing that!?"_ Jaune mentally screamed.

 _Pikachu is one of my many creations known as a Pokémon._

 _"_ I see... and what precisely is a Pokémon, as well as why and how it's here?" Ozpin asked. The llama god chuckled at the man's words.

 _Forgive me chosen one for startling you, but we have important matters with this man. Greeting Ozpin; i am Lord Arceus, the creator of the Pokémon world. A friend of mine had some... trouble in your world, and i gladly accepted his invitation to aid him._

"a friend, you say?" Ozpin stated.

 _Yes. i believe you refer to him as... Monty Oum._

Arceus paused in amusement as, in an uncharacteristically comical way, Ozpin sprayed hot coffee all over Jaune and Pikachu, who then started screaming at the scalding hot beverage.

Minutes later...

 _As amusing as that was chosen one, there's something i must discuss with Ozpin **alone.**_

"r-right... but Professor-" Jaune said.

"It's alright Mr. Arc... we'll discuss about this predicament on a later date. You're free to go." Ozpin finished.

"Yes Professor... Bye lord Arceus... Bye Hoopa." Jaune said, receiving multiple nods, Jaune walked towards the door, Pikachu still on his shoulders, and opened it to come face to face with an absolutely crossed Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oh Crap..." thought both Jaune and Pikachu, both sweating bullets.

* * *

By the time he made it back to his dorms, he was hesitant to open the damned door, fearful of the breach to hell that he was no doubt about to get into when he just opened. The. God. Damned **. DOOR!**

"No use trying to hide now buddy..." Jaune said. "Let's get this over with..."

"Pikapi..." Pikachu agreed.

Opening up the door, both were shocked, and highly unsettled by what they just saw.

Teams RWBY, and NPR were all seated in a circle of chairs in the middle of the room, their faces blank and emotionless. One empty chair laid at the far end of the circle, giving the silent command of where they had to sit.

 _"This... is weird... i was expecting them rushing at my face shouting their heads off..."_ Jaune thought.

"Pika..." he agreed.

 _"You're right...something's up..."_

Slowly, but silently, Jaune took the bait. Walking at a snail's pace to the empty chair, with the silent gazes of both teams watching his every movement. Finally, he sat down, and just as he did...

 _"Oh thank goodness, it wasn't a trap..."_ Jaune thought.

"NOW!" yelled Yang.

Before he could even register what just happened, he found himself tied to his chair with rope, and Pikachu right next to him in a makeshift box made out of random stuff they found.

 _"I FUCKING KNEW IT! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME!"_ mentally screamed the now terrified Jaune.

"Now Jaune... we are going to ask some very simple questions, and you're going to answer them honestly. Is that clear?" Ruby said.

"You'll never find my Secret stash of can-OW!" Jaune screamed before Ruby slapped him in the face with a butter filled sock. **(If you got that reference, then you get a cookie.)**

"Is. That. Clear?" Ruby emphasized.

"Is that a-"

"Butter sock? Yes, and do you want to feel it again!?"

"...no..."

"Then Talk!" Ruby screamed.

"Calm down Ruby, you're scaring him." Ren told her.

"Kind of too late for that Ren!" Jaune screeched.

"First question; what in the **FUCK** is that thing!?" Yang asked, pointing to the now annoyed Pikachu getting poked by Nora.

"That _'thing'_ is a he, and he's a Pikachu." Jaune answered.

"What's a Pikachu?"

"A Pokémon." _"Fuck!"_ Jaune mentally cursed.

"What's a Pokémon?"

"Um..."

"Jaune."

"Yes Ruby?"

 ** _SMACK!_**

"OW!"

"Answer the QUESTION!" she screamed.

"I-i can't say!"

"Why not!?"

"Because... because..."

 _"Because you lot are stressing him into silence!"_ a calm, but feral snarl said, startling the group. Turning around, they saw a Black and blue bipedal jackal with a familiar yellow mouse glaring at them. An open red and white sphere in its paw.

"Lucario!" Jaune exclaimed in surprise.

 _"Hello master. i shall free you from your prison as soon as i deal with your captors."_ Lucario said, creating an ethereal bone from nowhere and pointing it towards them.

"W-wait! Lucario don't hurt them. They just want answers."

 _"That doesn't mean they have permission to tie you up, master."_

"I can get out of these, just hang on a second." Jaune said.

"No you can't. I tied that knot myself. The only way to get out of it would be to cut...it... off?" Blake started, but never finished when she saw an exact copy of Jaune cutting the rope from his chair.

"w-what?" was the only thing she said.

 _"Now it's time to put you lot in your place!"_ Lucario growled, bone staff at the ready.

"Lucario no!" Jaune pleaded.

 _"Master..."_

"Lucario...stop."

 _"..."_

"Noooooooooo..."

 _"...very well."_

"Good puppy." Jaune said, petting both Lucario and Pikachu.

"Well, i might as well tell them." Jaune said receiving both nods from said Pokémon.

"What I'm about to tell you all can't, shouldn't and won't leave this room. Understand?" Jaune asked the other seven.

"Of course." Pyrrha confirmed.

"Yeah!" Yang, Ruby, and Nora cheered.

"Yes." Weiss and Blake added.

"Hmm." Ren nodded.

"Good. Now then-" Jaune clapped, gaining all the attention.

"Let's all start with Pokémon."

* * *

 **and that's it for now.**

 **sorry that it was a lot less than i wanted it, but with finals and writer's block being a bitch and a half, i've ended up with little to no time to update.**

 **next time we'll get to see more Pokemon for sure, but i have one question for you all...**

 **should i give Teams RWBY and JNPR Pokemon?**

 **i've set up a poll for it on here, check it out if you want to.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokehunter 4 everybody!**

 **I'll make it to the next semester guys! I'm staying in college!**

 **…**

 **Sorry about that, I just got adrenaline from passing the finals.**

 **This chapter will feature more pokemon, and hopefully *hint hint* progress through the story.**

 **Also, by the way, in chapter 2, that giant aura blade Jaune used on Cardin was sacred sword**

 **Ozpin: ?/?**

* * *

(jaune's POV)

after half an hour explaining, begging, and an insult and threat thrown around a bit, i finally managed to explain everything, but unsurprisingly, guess whose a bit skeptical about the whole ordeal...

"so what you're saying is..." Weiss began for the **seventh** time.

"these pokemon are powerful, unique creatures from a different world..."

"yep." i confirmed.

"that can used up to 18 different elements..."

"19 elements."

"and for some reason, these elements greatly counters aura to the point of nearly nullifying them altogether...

"i guess my theory was right then..."

"theory?" Blake asked."

"in a moment... and you thought it was a good idea to use this pokemon to nearly _cripple_ cardin for a few months!?"

"to be fair, that asshole deserved that thunderbolt, and that wasn't even one of Pikachu's wake up thunderbolts neither." i said.

"..."

"your Pikachu... shocks you to wake you up?" Ren said.

"yeah... why?" why would they think of that like it'll kill me...oh. oooooooooohohhhhhhhhhhhhh. oh

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" hey Weiss scream louder, i don't thing Vacuo heard you just yet.

"i'm used to it. pikachu shocked me so many times that it doesn't really hurt me much, it just jolts me awake."

why was Yang snickering like that? what did i say?

"yang..." i asked

"yeah *snicker* Vomit boy?"

"what's so funny?"

"so your buddy shocks you, which _jolts_ you awake? i can't tell if that's _shocking_ or not."

"Oh god... why did you say that!?" Ruby was in my face now. what? i just said that pikachu shocks me awa- oh.

...goddammit Xiaolong

"Goddammit Yang." Ruby, Weiss, and I simultaneously groaned.

"not to be a bother, but..." Blake started.

"what?"

"can you call off your... dog pokemon please? i'm still a bit unsettled by him." she said pointing to lucario, who seemed to be glaring at her, or more specifically, her bow.

 _"i am a jackal, miss cat, and that's the point; i don't want you lot to tie him up and gag him."_ he snarled. where the hell did the gag part co-

*sigh* i really need to keep him away from Hoodinja. wait...

"what do you mean by cat? i don't see any." i asked my trusty jackal.

 _"i can see it in her aura. plus your bow twitching is a dead giveaway miss cat."_

eyes widened at that, and suddenly three things made sense now.

the group now knows that lucario can sense aura, Blake's presumably a cat faunus.

and now i understand why Blake's just about ready to jump out the window when all eyes slowly turned to her.

"you're a FAUNUS!?" team RWY shouted in sync.

"w-what... i can explain... um.. i..." she stuttered.

"Blake... when were you going to tell us?" Ruby asked, her bangs covering her eyes.

"i-i didn't, i'm no...uh..."

"Why didn't you tell us? i thought we were friends..." oh god i better fix this before shit hits the fan.

"i think i have the answer" i said gaining everyone's attention.

"then what's the reason Vomit boy?" Yang said.

" stop it with the nickname, and i'll give you all one guess..." i said, slowly leering at the Schnee heiress who immediately puts two and two together, if her growing indignant face meant anything.

"You think I'm the reason she hid her ears like that!?" she screamed.

"well the Schnees are presumably racist, as are most people from atlas really." Ren answered for me.

"i-i'm not like them! i have nothing against Faunus... Just..."

"just what?" Nora read the room!

"the only faunus i am against are the white fang." Good thing Weiss, and everybody else missed it, but i could've sworn that Blake visibly flinched at that statement.

silenced befalled the room. not wanting to waste anymore time, i had to sleep early to leave tonight.

*clap*

gaining all their attention, i spoke up.

"well, it's been bombshell after bombshell today. why don't we just sleep this off a bit and we'll continue on tomorrow?"

please for the love of Arceus accept.

" well, i am rather tired." oh thank god pyrrha's on board.

"good point." Ren added.

"you lot heard what he said! Leader's orders!" leave it to nora to clear a room.

" this isn't over Jaune!" ruby said as her entire team were literally pushed out by Nora. the last thing i heard before the door slammed into their faces was that of Ruby's exclamation.

"Wait... CAN THAT JACKAL THING SENSE AURA!?"

* * *

(hours later)

i woke up silently and looked around the room. only Ren was asleep, and the girls went next door because Nora dragged Pyrrha to have a sleepover with team RWBY.

stealth mode don't fail me now.

i tiptoed across the room, got dressed in an all black attire, and cradled pikachu in my arms. opening the door silently, i quietly stepped out the room and dashed down one of the halls.

*bump*

ignore that, i just kicked the wall out of stupidity.

looking around, i silently rounded the corner.

i didn't even consider the silver and green pairs of eyes that followed my fleeing figure.

* * *

(Ruby's POV, 2 minutes earlier.)

i wanted to know more about that cute little mouse jaune had. it was as cute as zwei, but packed a mean punch. what if i could make a generator to match that power, or *gasp* even better; a fully functional laser cannon powered by that mouses electricity!? and what about that jackal thing? Jaune called it "lew-car-ee-oh" or something like that. did it just say that it could sense aura? it might have... i can't sense aura but i did feel a lot of it around it.

turning around, i heard Pyrrha mumbled under her breath about how jaune had something to do today. making sure nobody was looking. i grabbed her arm, then ran into the bathroom with the spartan in tow.

"r-ruby? what's going on?" she asked me.

"what was that you kept mumbling about?" i practically saw her stiffen up at that.

"oh... that, well, jaune had something he had to do tonight, but for him to want to sleep... did he just forget or-"

"or maybe he's still hiding something..." i finished for her.

"what are you getting at rose?" she said sternly, suspiciously wary on that particular subject.

"well..."

*bump*

both our heads turned towards the noise outside the room. both slowly exiting the bathroom and peeking out the door, we found a ninja sneaking out with Jaune's...pikachu...

oh crud.

"pyrrha we have to follow him!" i whispered.

"with what we have on now?" she asked. that was a good point, but we might lose him by the time we got dressed.

"NO TIME!" i silently screamed, grabbing her by the arm again, i rushed out the room and down the hallway. i quickly saw the blonde boy clad in black running south... that's where the entrance is...

"this way, hurry!" I said. seeing pyrrha freeze up, i turned around to become face to face with the scariest thing ever.

a sleep deprived and livid Goodwitch.

"Ms. Rose, Ms Nikos, is there a reason why you two are running around campus at this hous? and wearing pajamas at that!?" she barely screamed in rage.

"... jaune's leaving and we were following him and he's headed to- MPHH!?" i'm sorry, i crack under pressure, and thankfully pyrrha slapped a hand in my face, muffling my stressed rambling.

"what she's trying to say is that someone in black clothing ran off in this direction. we were just following him." she said.

"that was jaune!" i said.

"i don't want to hear it. both of you go back to your dorms right no-" before she finished, a giant beam of schorching red fire erupted behind them.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" we all screamed. abandoning our little spat for now, all three of us headed towards the direction of the fire.

rounding the corner, we hid ourselves behind the front gate when the black clad blonde, revealing to be jaune (i knew it!)

conversing with... with...

"is that a dragon?" Pyrrha asked/whispered.

surely enough, jaune and pikachu was petting the 8'7" orange flying lizard. silencing ourselves we heard the following conversation.

"hey bud... sorry for not bringing you out today." jaune said.

"rrrroooowwwr" the orange dragon cooed.

"come one, charizard, the others are waiting. let's go pikachu."

"RRWWAAWWR!" charizard roared.

"Pikapi!" pikachu agreed.

then to our surprise, the dragon lowered its body, jaune and pikachu jumped on its back, and this "charizard" flared its wings, looking like its ready for take off.

wait... take off... OH MY GOD IT'S FLYING!?

suddenly, with a few flappes of its mighty wings, Charizard blasted through the air, and flew towards the city.

"how are wo going to get to him now!?" i ask.

lo and behold, prof. Goodwitch, now seemingly interested in this just like we are, had an idea.

"Ms, Rose, Ms Nikos, follow me." she said, and we didn't want to add on to her sleep deprived anger, so we followed.

* * *

(jaune's POV)

someone's following us.

turning around, i found something that nearly made me fall off Charizard.

Professor Goodwitch, Ruby, and Pyrrha were slowly tailing us, somehow floating in midair.

actually, now that i see it... nevermind, they're running on glyphs...

why are there glyphs!?

"Pika..." pikachu said, eyeing the three followers.

"just ignore them pikachu. they already know, so why bother shaking them?" i reassured. however...

there's no harm in having some fun on my way over to the tower, is there?

"charizard..." i yelled, making sure i got everyone's attention.

"rrwawr?" he asked.

"how about we do some tricks to spice things up?" i yelled.

"RRRWWWAAAAWRR!"

suddenly speeding up, i took one last glance at the trio before all hell broke loose.

* * *

(goodwitch's POV)

Oh my god what the hell am i seeing right now?

i'm just curious that Jaune had more of these "pokemon", as Ruby told me such. i used oobleck's coffee to keep me energized long enough to use my glyphs as a walkway for the three of us...

i'm not looking forward to the migraine that'll come later, but i digress...

and now i'm hearing that he wants to do tricks? what's going on?

seconds later i knew what he meant now, and i have only one thing to say...

"goddammit!"

* * *

(3rd person's POV)

after a series of back-flips, front-flips, barrel-rolls, and Jaune slipping off charizard only to be caught by the leg then was thrown back onto its back, (much to the fright, and later relief of the trio of women) Jaune, Pikachu and charizard finally began to slow and descend towards an abandoned clock tower in the outskirts of the city of vale.

landing on one of the empty balconies with an open window, Jaune returned charizard back into his pokeball, and climbed through the window. his three pursuers followed suit afterwards.

trekking through the dark corridors, the female trio were led to a hidden room, light shining on the other side. normally, they wouldn't bother with the suspicious room, but jaune just had to go in there didn't he?

so, with nothing left to lose, they entered as well, and the sight made their eyes widen and their jaws hit the floor.

* * *

the room it self was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. and the inside of the room...

the best term to describe it was a zoo...

the entirety of a whole room is literally a ZOO!

there were several sections of the room that housed various... creatures... and in the center of it all was Jaune with some weird spheres in his hands.

"everybody come on out!" Jaune shouted, throwing the spherical objects in the air before they abruptly exploded and in several flashes of light, seven more creatures appeared.

"it's almost midnight... where are the other-" Jaune started.

"HEY BOSS!" a voice shouted revealing to be a male falling from the window at the ceiling.

* * *

(ruby's POV)

that voice came from out of nowhere.

preparing myself, i gazed at the tall figure that dropped onto the floor in front of jaune, then something wierd happened...

i froze.

standing up, i clearly saw that this guy was over a head taller than Jaune, covered by a big, pitch black cloak that only showed his cute face-

did i just say cute?

oh... he's taking off the cloak... what am i thinking about? i think i need to tell yang, she might know what's happening to me.

back to the cute boy... there's that cute word again...

he had on a long jacket, a striped black and blue shirt, a darker blue pair of baggy pants, a white scarf, and wrappings on his right arm, with a glove fitting his right hand.

wait... he's talking. what's he saying?

* * *

(Jaune's POV)

"hey Bass. where's the others?" i asked.

"they're coming, just not yet." he answered. so i really was the first person here... that's fine, now then. time to be as ominous as i can be...

"Now Sebastian, let's get started on our Master Plan..."

* * *

 **and that's a wrap...**

 **sorry if this didn't continue the plot. writers block had me thinking until christmas... i want to post this before hand since the library will be closed by then.**

 **please review, like, and fave for more content**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokehunter 5 is here!**

 **Also, we got to see one of Jaune's friends that wasn't a pokemon… YAY!**

 **For now… let's see if we can get this rolling…**

 **Review if you want this to continue.**

* * *

(3rd person POV)

"master plan? what plan?" Ruby whispered worried.

"ah that Plan. well then... let's see what we have so far." Sebastian retorted. the two males snapped their fingers, and two screened popped up from nowhere, looking at the first screen, jaune started.

"well, we've secured the winter and summer maidens, the fall and spring maidens are still on the loose, this Queen lady somehow got the white fang involved, and we know one of the lackeys who belongs to her."

"there's also this: we've managed to recruit a double agent, and it wasn't easy." Sebastian said, pulling out an envelope and opening its contents to jaune. this gained the interest of jaune, pikachu, and the three eavesdroppers.

"her name's Neo Politan, she _**used**_ to work for roman under the payment of 100,000,000 lien, a monthly quota of ice cream, and free reign to do whatever she wanted to do. we trumped his by giving her 500,000,000 lien, a 50 year supply of ice cream monthly, with the addition of a freezer warehouse to store them, and she does what she wants. now we have her working for us, i'm currently waiting for her report as we speak." Sebastian Finished.

"good." Jaune smirked scratching Pikachu's neck. suddenly, a small breeze of wind echoed throughout the room, and three more people entered the room.

the first person hand spiky violet hair that went down to his waist, a white jacket covering his long sleeve black shirt, black baggy cargo pants and boots completing his ensemble with a pair of black rimmed glasses.

the second one was pretty much a female variant of Jaune. long blonde hair that reaches down to her hips, a pink long sleeve jacket with a white skirt, along with different length pink stockings and red slippers.

the third one could've been mistaken for an adult...witch. a rainbow colored hat and a short blood red jacket along with a short orange and purple shirt, exposing both midriff and cleavage, along with a blue pack along her hip, green earrings, and a black and white skirt that stops and the top of the knees. the most interesting features would be the blackish red fox ears and tail.

"sorry we're late, got caught up in... trafic. yeah that's it." a female voice said.

"Traffic? really?" another male voice followed.

"it's not my fault that those bandits loved my body." a third, more mature woman's voice finished the triad.

"that didn't mean castrating the males and beating down the females!"

"hey guys." Jaune greeted.

"hey." was his answer.

"we're just going over the information we have gotten so far. what do you all have?"

"i've spotted the ghost pokemon; they'll be here in a few minutes." the Blonde female stated.

"The white fang have yet to make a big move, and i've located 12 small bases hidden within Vale city." the Fox Faunus added.

"we got into beacon academy as a last minute addition, you're looking at the new team SARS(stars), with Sebastian being the leader." the final male stated.

"You all got to beacon too!?" Jaune shouted.

"I'm A Leader!?" Sebastian also shouted.

"what!?" Ruby, Goodwitch, and Pyrrha silently screamed.

"oh, and one more thing..." the violet haired male said, gaining everyone's attention.

"how long are we going to keep our _guests_ waiting at the door? they must be freezing out there..." with a snap of his, fingers, three screams echoed behind them.

turning, the five people, and the entirety of the creature populace, (remember, all of ash's pokemon are here) were met with three females, squirming under in an invisible force, a purple veil of aura holding them in place.

"Damnit Jet, i wanted to surprise them..."Jaune mumbled.

"Jaune, what's Going on?! Who are these people!? Who are these pokemon!?" Pyrrha shot out question after question.

"...and who is the cute tall guy... Ruby mumbled/whispered. unknown to her, the fox faunus heard her question, and didn't even try to hide her smirk.

"oh, so you thing my big brother's cute, huh?" the fox witch teased. earning a blushing ruby, a red faced Sebastian, and everyone else confused.

"well, there's Sebastian, the tall one, Jet, the purple haired guy, my twin sister Rose, and the fouth one's a bit tricky..."

"no need, Jaune. they're trustworthy..." the fox witch said, before enveloping in a bright multicolored light. when it died down, the three girls dropped their jaws at the sight.

instead of the busty fox faunus they saw earlier, in her place were two girls, both looking to be in their preteens, the rainbow themed fox faunus sitting on the little girl's shoulders.

"i'm Kamui, and this is sebastian's sister Dahlia." the fox faunus greeted.

"now that intros are out of the way, i'm afraid that' we'll have to end this dream shortly." Jaune said grimly.

"dream? what do you mean dream?" Ruby asked, suddenly, they started feeling very drowsy, the last thing they heard before they fell unconscious was jaune saying the words...

"~this may be a dream to you, but one day... you'll understand the reality of this~"

* * *

(the next day, combat class)

" hey, Rubes, Pyrrha, wake up!" jaune said.

"Huh?" were his answers.

"are you guys alright? you look like you barely slept at all." Ren pointed out.

"well that's because... because..." Ruby trailed off. her head stinging a tiny bit as her memory eludes her. the same goes with Pyrrha clutching her head slightly.

"sorry, but last night's events were cloudy." Pyrrha finished. receiving a nod from the others. before anything else was said, Professor Goodwitch arrived with four individuals, looking at them with a side glance that screams suspicion.

"alright class, today we have a last minute team arriving with us today. they were delayed due to some problems with the arrival time. now let me introduce to you Team SARS (stars), with the leader being Sebastian C. Kaiser." she said gesturing them over.

he first one, the tallest, had long waist length spiky black to silver hair, a thigh length jacket, covering the back of his blue and black striped shirt, indigo pants, and black loafers, along with a brown glove on his right hand, his entirety of his right arm covered in bandages.

the second, one had long (but shorter that the first one's) even spikier dark purple hair, a white short sleeved trench coat, buttoned up so only the black, long sleeves of his shirt showed, denim shorts, and black boots. violet rimmed glasses completed the look.

the third, was what most people would've thought was the curviest looking teenager they saw. she wore something similar to that of a witch garb with a rainbow color scheme, with a big witch hat slightly hiding her eyes with her long blackish red hair, fox like ears and tail to go along with the look, displaying that she was a fox faunus.

the fourth one looked exactly like a female variant of jaune; long blonde hair that reached her waist, a pink hoodie with the same Arc insignia, this time in dark pink instead of golden yellow, a white skirt, and mixed sized pink stockings with red ballet slippers.

"hey everyone." they all greeted.

"now that introductions are out of the way, we will now have a mock battle between the team leader of team SARS and whoever he chooses.

"alright... i choose...YOU!" Sebastian yelled, pointing towards...

* * *

 **and that's it for chapter five!**

 **don't really have much to say here, so um... like fave and review for more content.**

 **TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokehunter 6 everyone!**

 **I'll try something new here: answering review time: the latest reviews were answered by such:**

 **Guest \- the 19th element is a Type I created while making my Fakemon region. It's called the Star type and most star types are region exclusive. (it's on my tumblr blog (tyoko region), and my deviantart page (shakalos) as a journal entry.**

 **Write n wrong \- jaune's plan has been somewhat explained last chapter, and I'm sorry to say this, but the poll is now closed; team's RWBY and NPR will NOT have pokemon. (sorry if this upsets you.)**

 **Kamencolin \- don't worry, jaune will get his revenge.**

 **And that's it for now… and now onward to the chapter!**

* * *

"i choose...YOU!" Sebastian yelled, pointing at... Jaune Arc.

"... me?" Jaune asked.

"yes... You. I challenge you to a battle." Sebastian Grinned, then hopped onto the arena in one leap.

"um... okay." Jaune answered before heading towards the arena himself, Pikachu hanging on his right shoulder.

* * *

(jaune's POV)

oh god... why Bass?

"soooooo...how are we doing this?" I whispered.

"No pokemon, just us." he answered.

"...fine." I sighed, looking around the room, everyone watching was either too scared to say anything, or too excited to find another person who'll fight us. looking over to pikachu, i scratched his neck.

"sorry buddy, but i have to do this match alone. can you cheer me on at my seat?" I asked Pikachu. recieving a nod and a "pika" from him, he jumped of my shoulder, startling the whole class, and raced up to the desk spot where i was usually seated; right next to Pyrrha, and Ruby... great.

Now that that's out of the way, i just have to ask one last question...

"pardon me, Professor, but who is the man next to you? and why is he looking at me like i'm a lab experiment?"

"forgive me for giving you that idea Mr. Arc, but i'm simply one of the doctors in the medical department for this school. just call me Doctor Ogre." the man said.

"alright, doctor Ogre..." i say, this sounded wierd."i don't want to be rude, but why are you here exactly?"

"well, after that incident the last time you fought, i found something that caught my interest." the Doctor answered. "I just wanted to see for myself."

"...okay?"

* * *

(3rd pov)

"Mr. Susanoo... why are you up here?" prof. Goodwitch said, eyeing the violet haired boy in a refferee's cap.

"there's this thing we did back then when we spar with each other. if you would've started it, then they would've handicapped themselves, and i don't think you want that in your class."

"...fine. I'll leave it to you." was all she said, Jet however, was in the middle of a mind conversation.

 _"so what four moves will you be spamming?"_ he asked the both of them.

 _"I'm going with Rain dance, Thunderbolt, Sacred sword, and King's shield."_ Jaune thought.

 _"I'll go with Night slash, Aura Sphere, Crush Claw, and Dark pulse."_ Sebastian thought as well.

"alright then. *ahem* this match is between Jaune Arc and Sebastian Kaiser! No substitutions, OHKO moves and Terrain destroying Technques, so No goddamn Earthquake, sheer cold, fissure, Nor Eruption!" Jet said, glaring at the fuckwits who decided to try that last time.

"Ready?" both fighters readied their battle stances, weapons ready.

"GO!" the first thing Jaune did right off the bat was creating a black sphere and throwing it in the air."

"RAIN DANCE ALREADY!?" Sebastian yelled.

"rain dance? really?" some of the audience shouted, before a mighty BOOM was heard. looking up, the entire class was both awed and fearful when the sphere spiraled out into a full on thunderstorm.

" fine then!" Sebastian shoots out his arm, a beam of dark energy surging through the storm and targeted jaune, who was glowing yellow.

"nope." Jaune countered this beam with a strong thunderbolt. the two beams clashed and struggled to gain the upper hand, before they both disintegrated in a big explosion.

*BOOM*

* * *

meanwhile, Ruby barely managed to focus on the fight when she heard a soft thud beside her. turning, she spotted pikachu picking up... discs? they looked like they fell over the now toppled bag, looking even further down, Ruby noticed one of the discs near her foot. looking around and finding no one looking, she briefly picked it up before a black screen just... appeared in front of her face.

 **Ruby Rose...would you like to learn *********?**

 **Yes/No**

"huh?" she whispered. curious, she tried to press the yes option. she was startled when it actually work, and even more so when the disc jumped on her hands.

 ***reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee***

pain. mind searing, unrelenting pain was all she was feeling right now. she bit back her screams so nobody will notice the sound. after a few seconds... the pain stopped, and the disc fell back on the ground.

picking it up again, and quickly passing it to the yellow mouse without him noticing, Ruby tried to pay attention again. the pain still lingering in her brain.

 _"what... was that?"_ Ruby thought.

* * *

(time skip to the end of the match. yes I suck that much)

* * *

"Both Sebastian and Jaune are unable to battle. this match is a draw!" Jet announced. cheers erupted from the amazing spectacle everyone bore witness to.

tis a shame that the combatants, and the field, were in a shitty state though. the arena looked like a war-zone, and the two fighters who made it like that were sprawled on the ground unconscious. one was twitching from small jolts of electricity, and the other was flinching from phantom pain.

Ruby, not feeling so well, got up from her seat and rushed out of class, confusing and concerning some of the other classmates.

"why did Ruby leave so quickly?" Blake asked.

"maybe it's something she ate?" Yang answered, looking at the now open door.

"well, we won't know until we find her." Nora added in.

* * *

back in her dorm, Ruby slammed the door and slid down the frame. a headache soon formed and Ruby couldn't take it anymore. the pain soon overtook her, but before she succumbed to unconsciousness, she heard a small jingle and the simple sentence was the last thing she saw.

 **Ruby Rose successfully learned Metronome.**

* * *

 **sorry for the long wait everybody. I had midterm to go through, and i might've failed. some. anyways, here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for.**

 **like and follow, oh and leave a review please.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokehunter 7**

 **Not much to say here, just shotgun through the intro. Just go!**

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

w-what? metronome? what's that, and why does my head feel funny?

this feels weird, that disc I picked up must have done this but why exactly? and why do I feel dizzy?

...

...

...well I can't find out if I'm staying on the floor. Maybe Jaune would know...

man, what is with this headache?

* * *

(Jaune's POV, earlier)

I wonder why Ruby just left that quickly... oh well, I'll get to that later. right now, I've got more important things to worry about.

...like the cautiously enthusiastic Dr. Ogre, and a curious Goodwitch walking over to the three of us. (remember, Jet and Sebastian are down here too.)

"that was an extraordinary performance, Mr. Arc." Goodwitch started.

"Indeed, such a grand display of raw skill and power..." the scientist droned off, slowing down to a mumble about "energy" and "usefulness". I have a bad feeling about what would happen next.

"If I may, would you be so kind as to... show off that electricity to me again please?" and there it is- he's after our powers- I think... I can't really tell if it's that or he wants me to show off.

"um...sure?" I said, holding out a palm with an electro ball forming above it.

"fascinating..." Dr. Ogre's starting to write things down on his pad that he brought with him. when he stopped, we latched onto goodwitch's arm and proceeded to literally drag her out the room.

"Thank you Mr. Arc. I would like to have a word with your professor. take care!" was the last I heard of the man.

...and now the rest of my friends came down. great now I have to deal with their questions.

"before you start-" I said, before I was cut off.

"We're sorry. "I nearly did a double take by those two words. spoken by Yang no less.

"we got... carried away when we tied you up back there." Nora chimed in.

"Kinky." Jet don't ruin the moment! oh great, now Blake and Pyrrha are blushing. good job Jet.

"Ruby felt bad and wanted to apologize too, but then she ran off..." Weiss spoke.

"to be fair, now that I think about it, a butter-sock is a lot better than a book filled pillowcase..."... Nora was trying to kill me wasn't she?

"it's fine guys. really-"

"NO it's not fine!" oh great, now Weiss is raising her voice, just what I needed today.

"our actions could not be forgiven so... easily!" Maybe I should stop her now before we make a big scene.

"well I'm usually a forgiving guy." true, I mean, I did forgive the Team Rocket trio when they were fired.

"I... you..." was all she said, man I should try less words more often.

"Now if we're done here, let's go find Ruby." I said, walking to the door. I barely touched the damn thing when it swung open revealing a disheveled Ruby.

never-mind the growing bruise on my forehead.

"What the- Ruby? where'd yo- oh god what _happened_ to you!?" I said, the more I look at her, she looks like she was in a fistfight with Primeape **and** Garchomp. those two have a bit of a rivalry for some reason.

"What's a Prime-ape and Grr-chomp? you know what ...never-mind." Ruby said, wait how did she?

"You said that out loud J." Sebastian said behind me, well that problem's solved now.

"what's wrong?" my bad feeling senses acted up again. whatever it is, i might not like it.

"well, your bag fell over during the fight, and pikachu was getting the stuff that fell out..." Ruby started.

oh Arceus, don't tell me...

"then this disc fell next to me, and i tried picking it up, but then..." Oh no...

"you touched a compatible TM, didn't you?"

"... a what?" well crap. I don't know what the hell she used, but whatever it is could be very bad.

"what was the name of the _disc_ you touched?"

"um...metronome?" Oh... metrono- METRONOME!? OH GOD NO!

"METRONOME!?"

"Why are you two yelling about a metronome?" Ren asked from behind me. my god, i'm gonna have to put a bell on you.

"metronome is a pokemon move that's completely hilarious." Jet answered walking towards us with the rest of the group.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Rose yelled.

"yeah. it's basically a weird variant of a roulette wheel; it's based entirely on luck." Witch added in.

"please Ruby, whatever you do, DON'T use the move."

"H-Huh? why not?"

"That's a dangerous technique and-"

"well, everyone's dangerous around here." Nora pointed out.

"that's not the poin-"

"well if it's so dangerous... now i want to try it out." Ruby realized.

"WHAT!?" this time team SARS joined in.

"Sis might be right... I wanna see it now too." Yang added.

Jaune looked like he was about to have a heart attack, whirling around he sent a death glare at the fellow blonde. "Hell. NO. it's completely random and-"

"um... jj, Ruby just left." Rose interrupted, pointing to the now open space the red clad teen was previously in.

"...FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

(meanwhile, In the hall of origins)

"well... that's one way to find entertainment." Arceus deadpanned.

"I agree. never knew that Metronome was that powerful..." Monty added.

"trust me... that was one of the... few things i regretted making." Arceus said, shivering at the thought of being on the receiving end of a poor chosen metronome.

"Lord Arceus." the dark skinned squire, named Oswald, said. "we have successfully captured the group you called "rocket trio" as commanded." opening the door, Arceus was met with the infamous trio of Jesse, James, and Meowth, confusion and fear etched in their eyes.

"thank you Oswald. I desire to speak with them alone."

"Of course my lord." with a final bow, Oswald leaves the room to the main five.

"now I know that you all have questions, but rest assured, you're not in trouble." Arceus said, lightly grinning at the three relieved sighs from the trio.

" t-then what do y-you need, your Highness?" Meowth stuttered.

"My friend here requested aid in his world, and I sent the chosen one to help in their hour of need."

"chosen one? ...Ash?" James asked.

"it must be huge if you're sending him over there." Jesse added.

"indeed., but i was planning on a few surprises for him. Kuroshiro!" Arceus stated. a teenager walked up behind them.

"yes Ma'am?" Kuroshiro greeted.

"meet some of your teammates. Jesse, James, and Meowth." Arceus started.

"you three, meet the Son of Arceus herself; Kuroshiro." Monty added, a smug grin on his face.

the former rocket trio went wide eyed and slack jawed.

"hey." was all Kuroshiro said.

"L-lord Arceus has a SON!?" Meowth yipped.

"what fantastic news!" Jessie cheered.

"congratulations to you!" James continued.

"yes, yes, thank you. now then, for this to work, i've collected all your pokemon, as well as some new creations to join them."

a white sphere appeared in front of the trio depicting several pokemon in another room sleeping. (for those who want to know: Weezing, Arbok, Seviper, Wobbuffet, Carnivine, victreebell, cacnea, chimecho, Mime jr., yanmega, dustox, cloyster, frillish, gourgeist, mimikyu, growlithe, inkay, yamask, amoongus, swoobat, marenie, and Bewear.)

there are even some extra pokemon, including a rockruff, a mawile, a rufflet, a ralts, and an eevee. the odd ones out of the bunch was a small humanoid pokemon with a spider body , and a small green plant pokemon with a green tail with a venus flytrap at the end.

"our Pokemon!" Jesse and James yelled in surprise.

"there are some extra pokemon for you Meowth. i trust that you'll take care of your new side team." Arceus added.

"Of course! I won't let you down!" Meowth confirmed.

"good. now i'll have mewtwo and celebi give you memories of martial arts and weaponized combat, you'll need it."

"and when you get there. You take orders from Kuroshiro, got it?" Monty added.

"Yes Sir!" all three chanted.

"very good. Kuroshiro, did you bring the... guest you spoke of?"

"well... kinda. most of my friends had to look after their respective clans, and only two were free... so i brought Jaden and Cleo along."

"that's fine. bring them here, and then we'll get started with the transfer."

* * *

(back on Remnant...)

"Now what have we learned..." Jaune started, looking at the chaotic sight before him.

most of the area were littered with craters, scorch marks, rubble and ice chunks. the trees surrounding them were either burned down or snapped in half, and the rest of the plant life weren't faring much better. the worse out of all of this were the group themselves.

Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Blake looked like they took an explosion to the face, Pyrrha was drenched, Yang was asleep with tiny cuts on her face and, surprisingly, Nora was the only one that stayed the same.

"don't use Metronome." Ruby pouted.

"good. now let's get out of here before-"

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" everyone turned in fear to the voice of an astounded and furious Professor Goodwitch, an intrigued Dr. Ogre and a gobsmacked Prof. Port.

"oh crap!" with a snap of his fingers, the entire group disappeared. good thing too, since a second later would mean that the group of adults would spot the ones responsible.

* * *

 **I'm gonna cut it off here. you all have been waiting long enough for an update.**

 **Next chapter will be when the second group journeys to remnant, and an extra surprise in the middle.**

 **TBC.**


	8. side note

Just a side note before the next chapter. and before you try, this is on ALL of my active fics (this doesn't include the discontinued and Hiatus ones)

I have a few things to say to the certain percentage of readers on here.

First thing's first: stop with the HATE. I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive. If you lot are sending hate reviews, then go somewhere else. I've had this exact conversation in "The Black Beasts" where some guy was being an ass about how Ragna was a bad character and thus making that fic terrible.

To that I say… kindly fuck off. If you don't like, then don't read it. Go to another fic or something. And if you are going to leave hate reviews, at least have an actual Fanfiction account to talk shit. By all means, I need something to distract me on break. In another fic of mine, "The New Danger Lord", I got two reviews from two more assholes who doesn't have the balls to make a fanfiction account. And since they were on _"guest"_ accounts, I couldn't talk to them, so those reviews are stuck on there.

Second thing: please be patient. I'm juggling like eight fics right now, and I have 2-3 new ones in que to be created. Add that in with college and work, and I'm essentially booked. All I ask for is a little patience.

Third thing: help me. As stated before, I have loads of fics, and there are some who deserves more content since they actively tried/tries to help me. (Shout out to the following: Mystech Master, Hybrid of Fate, Merendinoemiliano, DragonWalkerDEW, pokemansuperallstar, BlackLight181, Reaver17, and axeloftheflame. You all rock!) I just have some simple requests: A) help be my beta reader for a certain Fic, B) become an editor for one of my fics, or C) request to collaborate with me on some.

Those who accept, if they'll allow/want it, will have either them or their OC make an appearance or cameo in the fic they helped in as thanks should they want to help me. PM me or leave a Review if you want to request to help me out.

And lastly: yes I KNOW that there are some Gramatical errors. Don't worry, when I get to a good amount of progress on the fics, I'll go back in and fix them when I have the time to. Really appreciate it if someone could help out too. Lessons the load on all of us.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll help out, and have fun reading the rest of the story.

P.s. If you want to make fanart or see my art for these fics, then my account here will have my other accounts listed there so you can see them there.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 8

**Tales of the pokehunters 8**

 **Now we get Onwards to the story. I'm having thoughts on giving Teams RWBY and NPR trials similar to that of Gym battles. pm or review If you want that.**

 **onward to the next chapter.**

* * *

After the whole Metronome Fiasco, with much persuasion, seduction, and a tiny bit of blackmail, Jaune eventually caved in and agreed to give the others one TM. and just to make sure that whole ordeal didn't repeat itself, Jaune made it very clear that **he** was going to choose what to give them.

this promptly led to Weiss getting Blizzard, Yang getting Calm Mind, Ren getting Shadow Ball, Nora getting Thunder, Pyrrha getting Flash Cannon, and Blake getting Double Team. this isn't the weird part though...

the weird part was that not too long afterwards, Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha and Ruby each learned another move on their own.

Yang somehow thought that the best way to practice Calm Mind was to pester Weiss for as long as she can with a poker face. How that makes any sense was beyond them, yang was just being yang. 57 pokes later, Weiss was near her breaking points and by the time yang went in for the next poke, everything went by too fast.

If you asked weiss, then she would probably stick to not thinking clearly in rage, since the moment yang's hand reached her face, Weiss **bit** the damn thing. _Hard_. normally this wouldn't faze Yang, but this time was not like all the others. for one, Weiss apparently had enough jaw strength to not only draw blood, but Yang actually felt some of her bones snapping. second, her teeth felt _really_ cold, and yang could've sworn she felt literal icy wind from Weiss' mouth. the last thing was that the very fingertips of her hand were starting to feel numb, and the tips themselves started to change into a slight purple.

needless to say, both were freaked out, and that's a major understatement. when Jaune walked in to Yang running around with her frozen hand in the air, Jaune turned and made his way to leave before Weiss practically dragged him inside. after some explanations, Jaune concluded that Weiss somehow learned Ice fang.

Then Pyrrha learned Bullet punch after being startled by Nora and a blender. (don't ask.) Jaune was gonna feel that one in the morning. and it's not on the cheek either.

Ruby was the only one out of the four who learned a move that kind of made sense for her. after running around enough times with her semblance, she noticed that she didn't feel her aura when she ran anymore. after going to Jaune about it. she immediately found out that she learned Extremespeed.

Ren however, had the most out of place move compared to the other three. If Jaune inspected Ren correctly, and He's pretty sure he did. then Ren would've no doubt been a dual type between Ghost, Dark and Psychic. whatever type combination between the three. So why the ever-living hell did Ren learn _Draco Meteor_ of all things!?

let's change the subject shall we? ah here we are...

now we go to the cafeteria, where our protagonists are conversing to themselves over lunch.

"you said that back then, you welcomed a challenge, had a high spirit, and was cheerful and open..." Yang started, chewing on her burger mid sentence.

"so how come you're serious, conservative and stoic now?" Weiss finished, glaring at the Blonde's vulgarity to speak whilst eating.

"i can't tell you much, but I need to focus on certain things. I can't really do that if I went back to that persona." Jaune answered, finishing his burger afterwards.

"pika." pikachu nodded, squirting ketchup into his mouth.

"I'm still surprised that he had multiple bottles of ketchup in the first place." Ren addressed. pointing to the two empty bottles next to the yellow rodent.

"alright. now then, the next order of business..." Rose started, changing the rather downhill discussion. "a field trip is coming up, and nobody knows about your... predicaments... this'll be a good time for you all to practice them."

"yeah, we know." Nora deadpanned.

"Stop Javelin shooting my icebreakers!"

"never!"

"derailing the conversation a bit... Jaune, did you really have to heal Winchester?" Jet asked.

"yes. he's a jerk, but as long as he learns his lesson, i'll give him a shot."

"I'm more concerned about Doctor Ogre..." Pyrrha added. the others nodding as well.

"yeah...ever since he saw you guys using moves, he's been stalking us nonstop." Witch agreed, glaring at the sight of the doctor, staring at them in the corner of the room with a notepad in hand.

"that's just creepy."

"I agree, that's just wrong."

"I just ignored him."

"yeah, let's just drop that subject..."

after a few minutes of silence, Ruby picked up from the dropped chat with a very interesting question.

"Hey Jaune? how many Pokemon do you have right now?" she asked out of the blue.

"... around eight. why?"

"Ooh can we see them? Can we!?"

"Rubes keep it down."

"CAN WE!? Nora joined in, both girls now chanting the two words whilst banging the table.

"fine fine! just not right now okay!?"

"yes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, In Ozpin's office...

"And I would suppose that _these_ people are the ones you've brought over." said headmaster proclaimed.

 _indeed. some of them knows the chosen one for years, and the rest have been caught up with the briefing._

"I see... So whom, may I ask, are you lot?" he said glancing at the rather odd group.

"Jessie Musashi" the teenage girl stated first.

"James Kojiro" the second of the group stated.

"Da name's Meowth, Mista Oz." the third of the group, a literal TALKING cat standing on its hind legs, said.

"Kuroshiro Arcane, sir." the fourth one, a teenage male, continued.

"Cleopatra Cofagrigus, Mister! Nice to meet you." the fifth one, the shortest of the group, cheered.

"...Jaden Emerald, sir."

"well then everyone, I will see what I can do about your arrangements, so you're free to go for now."

nodding at this suggestion, the group filed out of the large room.

"So Jessie, what do we do to pass the time?" James asked.

"If you guys have no plan, then I've got mine!"

"You do?"

"yup!" Meowth grinned. "Hows about we pay the former twerp a visit?"

Taking a second to process this, the former rocket trio grinned cheekily, already forming a plan in their minds.

"These guys..." Kuroshiro sighed, following after them as they headed towards a random direction.

* * *

 **You thought I forgot ALL about his fic didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!?**

 **Well... you're partially correct...**

 **truth is, I wrote myself into a brick and it was so thick that i just... left it there... for months. So i pulled the brick out of my ass, cut out some of the blocks and added some more before cutting it off at this point.**

 **next chapter will be the teams reacting to the pokemon... and a few battles... i'm probably gonna need some help on that...**

 **TBC.**


End file.
